Hollow and Fearless
by Lord Death of Murder Mountain
Summary: A new Vasto Lord has aquired Aizen's interest. Though Aizen doesn't know this hollow used to be the hero of an entire subculture when he was amoung the living. Will have doses of humor every now and then. Pairing undecided but not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Just something I'm writing to help get over some minor writers block and help reduce the clutter in my brain, for this story keeps getting in the way of continuing RvBvS. So enjoy the clutter of my brain.

I own not Bleach or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>'An eternity in a desert that has no day, not the way I would have pictured my afterlife. But what the hell might as well try and make the best of it.' Thought the humanoid dragon hollow as it walked across the endless sands of Hueco Mundo.<p>

With its wings folded over its back and around its shoulders like some form of cloak the dragon raised its horned head to gaze at the eternally crescent moon. His, for the hollow was in fact a male, thoughts drifting as to how he had come to be in this place. But, although he was unaware of it, the young Vasto Lord was being watched from above his head a small hollow was watching it having been turned into a spy drone of sorts by its master, but more on that a little later.

'How long have I been here? Where is here? What have I become? Maybe... Was I always like this? No, no I don't think so, I think I was something else, but what? It's all so confusing.' He thought bringing his hand up to his head to stave off the ache threatening to develop in that location.

This hollow was exceptionally powerful given the he had died just a few weeks ago, he had been powerful enough to actually bypass the first stages of the hollow lifespan going from a newborn hollow to Gillian to Adjuchas and then going from that to the level of Vasto Lord all in a matter of about ten minutes after he first formed in this world, not that he cares much about that, as he has spent most time wandering the desert trying to piece together the scattered fragments that were his memories of his life the only thing that really stood out being the fact that he knew he was dead.

'I know all this thinking is good for my brain and all but I really should see what they want.' He thought turning his attention to the group of Adjuchas level hollows currently circling him. "Can I help you?" He asked his tail with its scythe like blade swishing behind his back instinct driving him to be ready to fight and kill them.

'Should they prove hostile, of course.' His rational mind, well rationalized. Though there was a piece of his instincts that while still quiet was slowly growing louder, not that he noticed, that was screaming at him to destroy and consume them before they had a chance to say anything.

"Yeah ya' can. You can DIE!" screamed a vaguely centipede shaped hollow as all of them charged towards him at once. But that tactic has flaws, like say the sand they kicked up in their charge obscuring their sight of the Vasto Lord they sought to feast on. That would prove to be their undoing because; as they lost sight of him he struck back fast and without mercy.

His tail separated heads from variously shaped bodies, his bone white hands, with fingers covered in obsidian black scales, were drenched in blood as he tore limbs of and crushed heads hollows also fell left and right as his near sword sharp wings tore into them. But his most dangerous appendage was his head or more specifically the horns that every few seconds would fire off a blast of black and green energy that would tear through a few hollows with each shot.

Eventually though all fun things must come to an end as the Vasto Lord learned when it came down to just him and Centi-face. "Well that was entertaining, for all of four seconds." The Vasto Lord looks at the Adjuchas and under his mask he smirks. "So looks like your next."

Said hollow began to sweat this was not the way he'd planned it the other hollow was supposed to exhaust himself killing his minions making him easy pickings, not kill them all without breaking a sweat. "Hey now let's not-" The rest of what he was going to say was cut off as he screamed as the Vasto Lord's tail blade stabbed straight through his chest just bellow his head.

Once again the Vasto Lord smirked under his mask. "Let's do and say we didn't." He responded as he charged the cero that would be the last thing the centipede hollow ever saw... and fired.

This Vasto Lord may not remember his life other than a few scrambled images but if his friends could see what their friend has become, they would weep.

They would weep for the once kind and noble, Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>But someone else watching from his fortress far from the scene of one-sided slaughter was far from crying he was almost skipping, in his head of course. This man was Aizen Sosuke former captain of squad five of the Gotei 13. But he had good reason to mentally skip after all he <em>was<em> trying to build an army of hollows that he gave the powers of a Shinigami, or Soul Reaper, through the use of the Hogyoku, these hollows are known as Arrancar. So he is pleased with the unexpected development that is a powerful and, potentially, easily influenced young Vasto Lord.

He looks out from his throne at the table at which the Espada, the ten strongest Arrancar, are seated. With his usual, slightly condescending, smile in place he says to the afore mentioned hollows. "I have a mission for you Halibel and you too Starrk." 'I'm going to need finnes for this.' He thought as the video of the Vasto Lord's (Harry's) fight played on a screen off to Aizen's right.

The tan, blonde Espada looked up from the tea she had been drinking to Aizen, while Starrk just sat in his usual half asleep daze.

"It seems there is a Vasto Lord wandering the sands. I would like you two to extend an invitation to him to join our cause." Which was generally understood as 'Use any means necisary to get him here.'

Halibel stood and with a bow responded "Yes Aizen-sama." Both the blonde Espada and the brown haired leader ignored Grimmjow's complaints about wanting to find the guy.

Starrk just stood up and walked out in a slight daze. "Sure whatever." was thrown casually over his shoulder as they both left to find the Vasto Lord.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it chapter one of story two<p>

Hope you like it and I am open to suggestions about just about anything. (fights/plot twists/pairings/etc)

But don't worry Red vs Blue vs Six is still my primary story, the idea of this one just wouldn't leave me alone.


	2. Chapter 2

J.K Rowling and Tite Kubo own Harry Potter and Bleach respectively, I just stuck them together like this.

I am surprised at how well this story has been received so far, and all have to say is; Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>It had been several days since the run-in with those Adjuchas hollows, and the Vasto Lord named, though he couldn't remember it, Harry was bored again. While he may not like pointlessly fighting it was at least a way to break the dreary, monotonous cycle of repetitious, (metaphorical) 'days'.<p>

He was unaware that he would soon be gaining something to alleviate the boredom, or more specifically four something's.

He was just sitting, thinking on his memories, as he felt something hit his back. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw what appeared to be a small child, dressed in a tattered green rag that covered it like a robe, who was trying to remove sand from his/her, him being unaware of its gender, teal-ish hair a good amount of which was covered by an almost cartoony looking skull.

'A child Arrancar?' He thought having heard from the few hollows that didn't either run or attack him on sight about that particular sub-group of hollows.

The child looked up at him and he smiled, not that it did him much good with a mask that covers his entire head except for a small gap at the base of his neck that let his waist length black hair dangle to the afore mentioned spot.

He looked at the child and said; "Hello, there little one. What are you doing here?" His tail slid around his body where he had just had it resting and brushed a small pile of sand off the child's shoulder, being sure to keep the blade away from said shoulder.

"Hiya! I'm Nel Tu." She, (evidently) said waving her hands at speeds even he had a hard time following. "I wath jutht playing a game of eternal tag with my brotherth." The child known as Nel said with a smile, and a slight lisp, having determined the hollow in front of her was friendly by the smile she had seen in his eyes.

"Well, where are your brothers Nel? I'm sure they'll miss you if you're gone too long." He asked raising his head and searching the local area looking for any sign of her brothers. His eyes then caught sight of a cloud of dust heading in their direction, he pointed this out to Nel and asked; "That them?"

What he saw next was surprising; emerging from the dust cloud was a giant hollow worm with what appeared to be two specks of color on its back. Nel smiled and ran towards them a bit before stopping, turning around and running back to him grabbing his hand and with surprising strength, given her size, dragged him after her.

As the worm and specks drew closer she shouted; "Bawabawa, Dondochakka, Pesche! Thtop I found a new friend!"

A skinny, insectiod masked hollow with some strands of straight straw yellow hair visible under the back of his mask hopped down from the worm, followed by a large, clown faced, and yellow wearing hollow. The two shared only a few similarities and that was their basic humanoid appearance.

"Nel-sama!" The white one, the Vasto Lord unknown as Harry was unsure which was which, shouted rushing towards them.

"You had us worried! Don'cha know!" Said the other one, close behind the first.

"Thorry I thought you were right behind me." She said with a sullen look downward, causing the two larger hollows to wave their hands in front of them, while rapidly saying things along the lines of that it was their fault for not keeping up and things like that.

"So who are you?" Asked the skinny one who during the exchange He (Harry) had learned was Pesche.

"Well, my name is..." He trailed off with a surprised look on his face. "I guess it's been so long since I last thought about it I... forgot. I forgot my own name." He stood there, a shocked look on his face now realizing just how deep his memories were scrambled, the other three present shared a look.

"Well that won't do. Don'cha know." Dondochakka said.

"Right we're gonna give you a new name." Pesche exclaimed pointing at the dragon hollow, much to his surprise.

"Huh?" He said in shock, after all he'd just met them, as he thought 'Well, I can't remember my name so a new one would probably be a good idea.' "Alright walking around without a name I can remember will do me no good. So what do you think I should be called then?"

"Let'th make a game of it!" Nel cried out excitedly. "The firtht one to gueth a name you like winth!" She gave a toothy grin to the three other bipedal hollows, Pesche and Dondochakka quickly sounding their agreement.

"Alright then, shall we ride upon your sand worm, what did you call him Bawabawa? That way we can still move around while you're guessing." He said a smile, at the excitability of these hollows, showing in his eyes which went from a dark green around his pupil and slowly faded to the characteristic hollow amber around his jet black sclera.

* * *

><p>Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka were beginning to get frustrated. Their new friend had been riding on Bawabawa with them for a few weeks, occasionally flying off to hunt being the only one that needed to, and they had yet to think of a name that suited him. So eventually, Nel being the child she was gave him the temporary name of Midori Kuro based on his hair and eyes.<p>

To be honest he kind of liked it, though they assured him it would only being temporary, he would respond with 'not to worry let's play a different game' which lead to what the four, five if one counted Bawabawa, were playing now, a good old fashioned game of 'I Spy'.

"I Thpy thomething... White!" Nel said taking her turn as 'spyer'.

"Hmmm something white." Midori 'thought carefully' as he rubbed his chin in a 'contemplative' fashion. "Could it be... the sand?" He asked humoring her by acting as though it had just come to him.

"Nope!" She smiled, he was actually surprised; the last... he forgot how many times had been the sand.

"The moon?" He asked now genuinely confused.

"No, it's your wings." She smiled as she pointed at the appendages in question. He smiled and was about to respond when Bawabawa suddenly came to an abrupt and complete halt.

Midori looked over Bawabawa's head and saw two figures standing in the dust and sand that was beginning to drift down from the worm's lack of motion.

One was a rather tall man with wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair that was parted down the middle the Arrancar, because the two figures had a similar if much stronger spiritual presents to Nel, also has a faded goatee. He was garbed in a white jacket outlined in black, with the collar upturned and a black sash, worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist tucked into which was his Zanpakuto. What were obviously the remains of his Hollow mask consisted of a fanged bottom jaw that was positioned along his neck in a manner similar a necklace.

The other figure was undoubtedly female with dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair that had three braided locks. She wore a jacket that covered the lower part of her face downward to fully cover her rather sizable *ahem* assets. The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. With what was probably her Zanpakuto slung horizontally across her back. The sword itself is notably broad and short and had a western-style guard.

"Who are you?" He called out to the Arrancar, spreading his wings he lightly lifted off the worm to descend to the ground between the two and the slightly shivering Bawabawa.

* * *

><p>Tia Halibel and Coyote Starrk were both silently relieved as the stood in front of the worm hollow and the Vasto Lord they had been pursuing for the past few weeks on Aizen's orders. Halibel because it would mean she could get back to her Fraccion, Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose, which meant there was less time they might kill each other.<p>

Starrk, well he wanted back because it meant he could sleep, even if that sleep would be interrupted by his own Fraccion; Lilynette Gingerback.

Halbel looked at the Vasto Lord as he spread his, rather impressive, wings as he alighted off the worm hollow's head and onto the ground in front of them.

He looked at them waiting for an answer to his question. "Well?" He asked glancing between the two of them. "Who are you two? I mean, two Arrancar don't just randomly show up to stop some travelers do they?" He tipped his horned head in such a way that the light of the ever present moon gleamed of the tips of his horns and casting his eyes into shadow, adding to his already rather vicious appearance.

"We are here to extend an offer from our leader Aizen. To join his army to fight against the Soul Society who would see us all dead, and create a world where hollows can live without fear." Halibel said looking at the dragon hollow in front of her; she saw his eyes had a look of interest in them. 'So he isn't another fool who lives to fight. Good I don't think I could stand another one.'

As she was saying this she also took the opportunity to examine his approximate placement among the Espada. While remembering to take into account the fact that his power would grow when he became an Arrancar. At his current level he might give Aaroniero Arruruerie a hard time and he might be able to win but, it would be close. She could tell however that he is weaker than she was when she was a Vasto Lord, so he would most likely be ranged between Ulquiorra and Nnoitra, but she would have to wait and see.

Only thing is, while she was reeling the Vasto Lord in, another Espada had other plans...

Off to the left of Bawabawa the ground suddenly exploded, launching his three riders into the air al three of the screamed as they sailed only Nel stopped as she was caught in midair, she looked expecting to see the dragon she had come to see as another brother. Only to begin shivering in fear as she saw it wasn't her newest brother but a scary old man, an Arrancar like herself, his mask fragments forming a sort of crown.

Baraggan Louisenbairn glared down at the two Espada below him, and he called out; "You brats! It shouldn't take this long to drag back one Vasto Lord! Especially one with such an exposed weakness." As he said the last part he raised Nell by the makeshift collar of her garment.

"So, hollow what are you willing to do to insure this little brat's safe return? I was thinking swear allegiance to me and only me." Under his moustache and beard there was a smirk, after all he thought he was about to gain a powerful subordinate, but in this kind of story things don't usually work out like that.

He only saw a blur and the child was gone, he looked to see the dragon Vasto Lord handing her to the skinny white hollow, and telling him and the larger yellow hollow to run. He turned only to come face to face with a rather displeased Tia Halibel.

"You fool Baraggan, I was close to making him join us. He might what nothing to do with us now." She leveled a calm glare at him, her patience having long grown thin in regards to the older hollow. He harrumphed at her and said crossing his arms; "We don't need such weakness." and with that he vanished re appearing taking the only non-Arrancar by surprise as he grasped the Vasto Lord's wrist, all present heard the bone shatter under the grip.

Midori found himself unable to move his hand as he was slammed into the ground, the bodily lifted and thrown with such force that he could not open his wings to right himself. The next thing he felt was what he surmised was a foot lodging itself into his back between his wings then he was slammed back into the ground, but the foot remained in place.

"Well brat. What are you going to do?" Came the aged voice of the hollow on his back, he tried to look as he felt a grip on one of his wings, as soon as the Arrancar began pulling Midori knew what he was trying to do, and swung at him as fast and as hard as his tail could but to no avail. With a sickening crack his wing was dislocated but the monster on his back kept pulling until there was a wet tearing sound, and indescribable pain scorched through his body radiating from a point of horrific numbness where his right wing used to be.

* * *

><p>I thought about continueing but I felt it would be stuffing too much into one chapter that, and I wanted to see what it's like to be on this side of a serious cliffhanger.<p>

And here you have it, much longer than the first chapter.

Still listening to suggestions feel free to PM me if you don't feel like leaving it in a review.

And once again thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

I long ago gave up owning Harry Potter… Still trying with Bleach, though it's not looking good.

I'm quite frankly astounded, that people seem to like this story so much so as I said in the last chapter; thank you.

* * *

><p>Baraggan gave a derisive sneer at the dragon Vasto Lord that lay on the ground attempting to clutch the stump that had once been his wing while cradling his broken arm. "Weak." He spat at the injured hollow as he turned, the severed wing still in his hand, as he began walking away.<p>

Midori lay still, bleeding from his wing as he forced himself to look up at the Arrancar as it walked away, but his vision was growing dark as more blood dripped down onto the sand, when suddenly an image began imposing itself over the Arrancar. It was a tall, skeletal thin man with a snake-like face and blood-red eyes, clothed in a long black robe.

As soon as the man came into focus Midori felt something begin to grow in his chest, and it grew at an almost alarming rate until he recognized it. It was hate. He then felt his power grow even faster than his hate, he placed his hand on the sand next to him, slowly forcing himself to his feet, and the sand almost immediately turned to glass from the power coursing off his skin.

As he stood he saw the Arrancar had taken notice, then the wing in his hand changed into spirit particles, only instead of white they were a dark green as they flew towards Midori his reiatsu flared into the visible spectrum, wrapping around him like a cocoon. Which Halibel saw was similar to her release. She actually smirked under her high collar and mask as she saw Baraggan's reactions as he felt the reiatsu fluctuate wildly, one second lower than Grimmjow the next higher than Gin.

From the cocoon burst two sets of four claws, each claw the length and shape of a scythe blade, half of the blades swung diagonally carving four lines in the cocoons surface, followed by the other four, shredding an X into the cocoon, then the whole thing shattered like the glass the now healed and improved Vasto Lord was standing on.

The Vasto Lord looked at Baraggan his now four horned mask looked ready to kill his original set now thicker and longer, the new set spiked forward directly from the back of his head along his skull and ended in almost spear tips giving it a strange, yet deadly, elegance, the same went for his four almost razor edged wings a second set having grown out of his back halfway between his larger set of wings and his hips, a line of spikes grew up his spine from the base of his tail, the blade on which had doubled in size, to between his original wings before they branched off and circled over his shoulders across his upper chest ending at the edges of a glowing symbol on his sternum.

The symbol consisted of a triangle, with a circle inside its edges touching the three sides of the triangle, and both were bisected by a line. 'Strange.' Halibel thought her eyes narrowing at the symbol. 'That mark feels almost... sentient.'

Baraggan stood rooted to the spot in shock. This would, in about two seconds, prove to be a mistake as his chest was slashed open. The wound was shallow, but the fact the Vasto Lord had drawn blood at all surprised Baraggan after all he _was _the Segunda Espada. "You damned brat!" He roared, drawing his axe, arrogant enough to think he could end it with one swing.

Of course things never work out like that now do they?

The axe was stopped dead. Baraggan looked almost fearful as the hollow that stopped his weapon with just his clawed hand leveled his horns towards him, the cero that began charging causing him to almost release his grip on the weapon but, as with most arrogant people, his pride got in the way of his survival instincts.

'Am I going to die?' Baraggan thought as the cero fired.

Halibel felt a shiver run up her spine at the power released by the cero.

Starrk while he felt all of this happen felt his time was better spent sleeping, as he had since Halibel had begun speaking to the Vasto Lord.

Midori felt a slight pressure, a poke if you will on the side of his head which caused his head to turn, and in turn caused the cero to miss its intended target.

The cero charged forth, its course changed but still packed with enough power to level Las Noches... twice. The result? A thirty mile long and ten mile deep canyon made entirely of glass, which in the months and years to come would be known as just that, the Glass Canyon.

Midori turned and looked at the interloper, his eyes narrowing; he saw the man's semi-short silver hair, white robes and rather disconcerting smile. All that and the sheathed sword in the man's hand, which he was putting away into his sleeve.

"Sorry about that." He shrugged not sounding sorry in the least. "But I don' think Aizen would be too pleased if ya' killed one of his top people." The man said, his grin never leaving his vaguely fox-like face.

Halibel glanced at Gin wondering what he was doing there when the sound of cracking met her ears, she looked to the sounds source and saw cracks developing over the Vasto Lord's body then it shattered leaving his form and power the same as it had been as she'd first seen him.

"What the-?" He asked no one in particular shock evident in his eyes, it became clear that was the first time he had used whatever ability had allowed him to transform and was therefore unaware of his limit in maintaining the form, and given he had collapsed onto his knees and appeared to be having a hard time catching his breath the change itself had taken its toll.

"That was a very... Interesting ability. With it you are able to exponentially increase your power and very nearly kill the Segunda Espada." Came a smooth, silky voice. Midori barely turned his head toward the source of the voice to see a man with brown slicked back hair slowly approaching, a smirk that was somehow just as, if not more so, disconcerting than the fox-faced guy.

"Who are you?" Midori asked forcing himself, somewhat shakily, to his feet, feeling fatigued but he had his pride to think of, so he couldn't show weakness... Of course that is hard when one feels dead on their feet.

"I am Sosuke Aizen. Leader of the Espada, into which I believe you have already received an invitation correct?" At Midori's nod he continued. "Though I must apologize for Baraggan's actions. He can get a little... overzealous sometimes. But I will need your answer. Will you join us?" The man named Aizen stared intently at the Vasto Lord only a few meters away.

'That's a _little _overzealous? He tore my wing off!' Midori thought. 'But as to his question, Should I? I mean sure it probably won't be boring. But what would I be getting myself into? Ah screw it, I don't care enough I'm dead so I might as well enjoy it.' "Sure, I'll do it. So long as..." He pointed to the still in shock Baraggan. "He doesn't rip my wing off again."

"I can promise you he won't." Aizen said to placate the hollow of course he couldn't have his Espada ripping each other apart in the first place so he would enforce that promise but judging from Baraggan's state that wouldn't be hard.

"Alright I'll join you." Midori had finally steadied himself to the point he could walk. "Lead the way... Lord Aizen."

"Halibel if you will?" Aizen cast a glance at the only female present, who nodded and with a snap of her fingers opened a garganta, which would take them almost to Las Noches' front door. Given that the palace was the size of a medium city and, despite its size, would be several 'days' nonstop walking to reach.

"Fascinating..." Midori approached the portal and extended a finger reaching into the event horizon he felt around on the inside. His curiosity rearing its head at the hole in the dimensional fabric of the world.

"Perhaps you can continue when we arrive?" Aizen asked actually amused at the soon to be Arrancar's antics.

"Heh right." He withdrew his hand and instead placed his foot inside his instincts kicking in and drawing spirit energy under his foot to create a stable standing platform. He continued after the others.

On to his new destiny.

* * *

><p>Upon his arrival, Midori was in awe of the massive structure that was Las Noches, and as with all times that you can't think of what to say he said the one thing that sprang to mind at the sheer size of the place. "Damn."<p>

"Yea' that's the usual reaction." Came the voice of the silver haired man, whose name Midori had yet to learn.

"Come, rest we will find you accommodations until you are back to full strength then, we will begin." Said Aizen as he began marching through the halls of Las Noches.

"Yes Lord Aizen." Midori said inclining his head toward the man.

As Aizen began walking away he spoke in a slightly elevated manner to make himself heard. "Starrk, Halibel your mission is complete, find our new friend a room and retire. I will send for you when we are ready." As he said this he thought 'I wonder; how did his power affect Baraggan that much? Unless his power relies on fear, planting the seed then feeding it until his enemy can't move. Hmmm, this will require some looking into.'

And with that Aizen rounded a corner with Gin and they vanished from the sight of the three hollows.

Starrk yawned and cast a sideways look at Halibel. "You ok with finding him a room? I have got to get to sle-." He trailed off as he slid momentarily into dreamland where he stood.

"I will find one for him." She nodded to the higher ranked Espada, after all she did care for the few comrades she had that she could stand and Starrk found himself among that number.

"Thank *yawn* you Halibel." And with that he turned and left.

She looked at the newest resident of Las Noches who was looking at everything, interest clear in his eyes as he crawled along the rafters lightly jumping from one to the next. She cleared her throat and his eyes shot to her, he let out a weak chuckle as he saw her raised eyebrow, immediately appearing in front of her.

"Ehh sorry about that." He said twirling a lock of his long black hair between his fingers in his embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter; follow me I will show you to a room." She said dismissively, as she turned and started off not pausing to make sure he was following.

'Well at least she isn't trying to kill me.' Midori thought as he followed the Arrancar known as Halibel. 'Given what I can tell from her power she could rip me in half without breaking a sweat. I wonder where Nel is now.' His thoughts drawn to the young Arrancar he had sent away so he could stall the old guy. 'I hope she's ok.'

The two hollows walked in silence as they traveled the identical hallways. 'Are all the halls here like this?' Midori mentally asked himself as the approached a door.

"This will be your room." Halibel said turning and walking away from the soon-to-be Arrancar only to actually be caught off guard as he spoke up behind her.

"Thank you not only for guiding me around, but for bringing me to this place, I'll finally be able to get some sleep, not just rest and hope I don't get attacked. Thank you very much. Also I don't think I got the opportunity to tell you my name, its Midori, Midori Kuro." He bowed slightly as he said this gratitude evident in his voice.

"It is nothing; I was simply following Aizen-sama's orders." Halibel explained thrown for a loop at the personality of this hollow, after all most hollows that reach Vasto Lord level either recede from everything, having nothing left to strive for, or become arrogant in their power, such as Baraggan.(Who while unknown to these two was just coming out of his trance like state of shock)

"Either way, I would still like to thank you. But I really must rest so, good night err good day? I don't know." He turned opened the door and walked in unaware of the Arrancar's thoughts

'You interest me, Midori Kuro.' Halibel thought as she began her trek to her palace hoping her Fraccion didn't kill each other while she was away.

-The equivalent of the next morning-

Midori stretched as he awoke; surprised at how well he had slept given it had been his first time sleeping on a bed since he was alive.

'My power is back, so whatever Lord Aizen had been referring to before will probably happen soon... I wonder what it is.'

Then came a knock at his door at which he stood, wrapping his wings around himself in the cloak-like manner he had habituated in his traveling, he walked to and opened the door. Behind which stood a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's, and part of his bangs falls between his eyes, with teal lines that descended from his eyes, giving the slight illusion that he was crying. He wore what Midori assumed to be typical Arrancar clothes which consisted of a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama.

'Wait when did I get so observant?'

The Arrancar chose this time to speak. "Aizen-sama has requested your presents, follow me." And with that he turned, almost on his heel, and strode away.

'Well isn't _he_ just a barrel of laughs and sunshine. I'd better be careful or I might get a cavity.' He thought to himself, the sarcasm might as well have been holding a neon sign. 'Ok, it has become evident to me that I am not pleasant to be around, even in my head, when I just wake up.'

He followed the black haired Arrancar down a large number of hallways all of which looked the same to him. But he was bored all his attempts at starting a conversation with his guide had been met with terse one or two word answers, until he just gave up. Well mostly.

"You know I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Midori looked at the only other being present surprised that he had not asked sooner in all his conversation attempts.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." While ordinarily he wouldn't have bothered answering, Aizen had asked him to at least tolerate this Vasto Lord's curiosity and personality, but Aizen wanted to earn this hollow's loyalty and to that extent was surrounding him with Espada that were also loyal.

'Well at least I know what to call him' Midori thought as they passed through a set of doors into a rather large room. As he stepped into the room the ambient reiatsu in the confined space of the room nearly knocked the wind out of him, but he held it together he could not afford to show weakness.

The low conversations from the rooms occupants came to a stop as the two entered. A rather punk looking Arrancar with light-blue spiky hair as well as light-blue eyes, that also had green lines below them, let out a laugh.

Midori noted that his attire consisted of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar with black inner lining, the sleeves were rolled up, and he wore it open, leaving his muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of some form of jawbone on the right of his face, and his hollow hole was in his abdomen.

"That's it? You spent that long looking for that?" He let out another laugh.

Midori looked at him, his eyes showing disinterest. Then his eyes snapped to Aizen as the afore mentioned Shinigami began is prepared speech.(Not that anyone in the room aside from himself, Gin and Tousen knew this.) "Brothers and sisters of the Espada. Due to the efforts of Halibel and Starrk, we will be welcoming a new member into the fold of Las Noches. Please step forward so that we may begin."

"My lord." Midori said as he knelt before Aizen. Who in his turn drew from wherever the Hueco Mundo he kept it, a multi-surfaced pale lavender orb.

"Look, Midori upon the Hogyoku, the catalyst of yours and your comrade's changes." And with that he plunged the golf ball (That about the right size, right?) sized deus-ex machina into the dragon hollow's chest.

As usual white bandage like strips shot from the orb and encased his body, wings, tail and all. What happened next however surprised the gathered Espada and the few Fraccion brought by the Espada they serve, as the hollow's body began to glow, and then the glow condensed into line, and these line formed a jet-black pattern in the shape of the symbol Halibel had seen on Midori's chest when he had transformed.

The symbol then began rotating and moving across his still encased form, coming to a stop with two of the corners stretching across his shoulders, the bisecting line tracing his spinal cord.

Then just as suddenly as the symbol appeared, it vanished and the wrappings shattered. There was a pulse of energy through the room, causing several of the lower Espada and all of the Fraccion present to have rapid heart rates and to fight the urge to run as far away as possible, as pure instinctual terror tore through their minds.

But to the upper ranked Espada who were present had different responses; Ulquiorra felt the power wash over him and as usual had no reaction. Halibel however felt another shiver run up her spine only, it was stronger this time. 'What are you Midori Kuro?' She thought to herself.

Aizen smiled and, choosing to ignore the previous events for now finished his speech.

"Let us welcome our newest brother, Midori Kuro his aspect of death shall be..." He paused as though in thought, but it might have been for dramatic effect. "Fear."

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? Not bad for a chapter fueled solely on sunflower seeds an Kool-Aid.<p>

I really hope you enjoyed this, and don't feel you just wasted the past however long it took you to read it.

Well bye and keep the suggestions coming.


End file.
